


Routines

by vieralynn (sarasa_cat)



Series: Postcards from Kirkwall [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasa_cat/pseuds/vieralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa saw the corruption occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routines

 

 

Elsa saw the corruption occur.

For all the years she served Meredith, the Knight Commander’s schedule remained the same. On every Wednesday and Sunday Meredith went to the Hightown Chantry for meetings and worship, and then to the Keep to speak with the Viscount. One on one meetings with senior templars filled Mondays. Budgeting and procurement spanned Tuesdays. Full inspections of the Gallows’ north wing took up Thursdays, and the south wing on Fridays. Saturdays were spent approving the mages’ activities for the coming week, but only after protracted arguments with Orsino.

Then, on the first Wednesday after Summerday in 9:34, Meredith canceled her business in Hightown without warning. Her inspections became less rigorous and more sporadic. Scheduled one on ones dropped to only as needed. After a month, budgeting and procurement became the Knight Captain's duty.

Changes happen, although Elsa saw how others justified Meredith’s behavior. They cited Kirkwall’s political tensions and the build up of templar forces, all of it requiring the Knight Commander to refocus her priorities.

But Elsa knew better.

Each morning as she combed Meredith’s greying hair, the woman squinted at shadows and grimaced, and whispered barely beneath her breath about demons lurking within the Gallows’ heavy stone walls.


End file.
